Shadow: The GUN Chronicles
by FreedomFighter007
Summary: The adventures of Shadow in the G.U.N. organization. Some my own, some from the comics.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Mission

**This is pretty different from my other story. It is mostly focused on action and a bit of humor. I thought it would be cool because Shadow's G.U.N stuff is usually not talked about. I'm also going to do some other stuff from his G.U.N. period(????-????). Some of the stories are from the comic, some I made up, but I don't think they're will be any from the games.**

* * *

Shadow looked over Station Square. The wind blowing towards him and the wind bit his face. The city lit up with artificial lights.

He thought that this new job would understand what Maria told him to do. He thought of himself a year back, not giving a damn what happened to humans.

But he had found that humans contained happiness and knowledge. They were united, through wars, and through tragedy. They were strong.

" _Shadow! We have an emergency! There is criminal activity! He is escaping down Main Avenue!" _the speaker yelled.

Shadow sighed, and sped off. It wouldn't take long, but it was on the other side of town.

"_Better not screw this up," _he thought. _" You haven't before."_

Of course, this was his first mission but he didn't feel nervous. Usually he didn't feel anything.

Then he saw it. It sped across the intersection he was racing down. This thing was fast.

He turned his skates to the right and sped down the corner. This thing could rival him, maybe faster.

There was only one thing that rivaled him…. He squinted and looked to see what it was. It was blue.

Sonic. But, why would Sonic steal a… Chaos Emerald?

All he could do is chase after him? He regretted it, but there was no option. He had to be taken down.

He thought about using reasoning. " Sonic?" The azure hedgehog didn't look back at him. "Why are you doing this?" No response.

"_If he wants hard ball, then he'll get hard ball!" _he thought. He released his energy.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" It missed. Not a surprise. It reminded him of the battle at the Space Colony ARK.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Just give up, Sonic!" he yelled. This hedgehog wouldn't give up._

"_Not in your dreams Shadow!" he yelled back. _

"_CHAOS SPEAR!" It missed. He was too quick._

" _Missed me!" Sonic taunted him. _

" _CHAOS CONTROL!" Everything slowed down. He ran next to Sonic and hit him with a spin dash._

_He ran ahead smiling in victory._

_**Real Time…**_

Well he had a plan. So he prepared to Chaos Control.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he yelled. Everything warped.

He gained on Sonic preparing to knock him out, but then things got back to normal.

"What?" Then he realized that Sonic also knew how to warp. Damn it!

So he thought about a plan. He could cut him off!

He went into the opposite lane and planned to cut him off at the next intersection.

He decided to phone in to G.U.N. " Shadow reporting!" he barked into the microphone. " The target is identified! It is… is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic?" the microphone replied.

"Yes! Preparing to take him down." he replied.

He was coming to the intersection. His body tensed with intensity.

He turned th corner to the alley way and raced into the street.

He tackled the blue hedgehog to the ground. His body was hard, like a material.

The blue hedgehog looked up and saw Shadow.

Shadow gasped with surprise. "W-What?"

He blinked and it was gone. It wasn't Sonic.

" Pursuit discontinued." he replied in shock. "It wasn't Sonic…"

" Who was it?" the voice replied.

" …"

"Who was it?" it asked again.

"Metal Sonic."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Well, I can certainly it has been a while. I kind of just never got around to it, but here I am. This chapter introduces a long known ally/ accomplice of Shadow. I think we all know who it is. Read and Review.**

* * *

Shadow walked down the G.U.N. hallway ready to get beat down from the general. He was told not to screw up. Way to go.

This hallway was really long, he was running out of thoughts. Weird.

Finally, he reached the double doors, took a breath, and walked in.

The general turned around. " Ah, Shadow. I understand the status of your latest mission."

" Gen-"

"Don't worry, you've still got your job. And now something to assist you." He pointed to his far desk.

The seat spun around and revealed a bat sitting in the seat, drinking a cocktail.

"Good evening, Mr. Bonds." she said slyly. Her sophisticated look was soon broken up with laughter.

"Who is this?" he pointed to Rouge.

"Who am I? Who am I? I am Rouge the Bat! Greatest spy ever!" she replied.

"_Alright. This self proclaimed spy, is pretty batty."_ He yelled at himself for making a pun.

"You and her are now a team." the general said with an optimistic voice.

Shadow, on the other hand, was not optimistic at all. This was not something, he would enjoy, or appreciate. She was just another variable in the Hell that is Life.

The general frowned at his scowl. Rouge just smiled.

"_Must be used to people thinking she was an idiot."_

"Shadow, please come with me for a moment." the general said firmly.

They walked outside of the room and stared at each other for a few moments.

"She's your partner." he told her.

"I don't like it." he replied sharply.

" I don't care." the general replied even sharper.

They walked back into the room.

"Ah you're back. I missed my boss and partner." she said sarcastically.

"Today is your first mission. There seems to be something disrupting the peace near Station Square. You know what to do." he stated.

Well, that didn't go well. He and Rouge walked out.

"So, are you here because you want to be?" she asked.

He kept looking forward, and walking.

After a few moments of silence, Rouge piped up again.

"Man, this is a really long hallway."

Agreed, so please shut up. But rude wasn't his style. Clever was.

They finally reached the outside doors. Shadow got ready to speed off.

"So when are we planning to-" But Shadow couldn't hear her . He was already gone.

If she wanted to contribute she would have to keep up. Like if that were possible. It was.

Suddenly, he got a white boot to the face. It didn't come from the front, side, or the back. That only meant from the sky.

Shadow was pinned to the ground, Rouge staring at him.

"Treat a lady with respect. Treat a partner with respect. Do you understand?" she barked.

He understood with crystal clarity.

So after the abrupt stop, they continued back on their journey.

" Do you understand where we are going?" she asked.

For the first time he spoke to her. "From the description it sounded like a hedgehog like myself." he replied.

He had a pretty good idea who it would be. The one, the only, the metal, Metal Sonic.

The Doctor made some smart inventions, but Metal Sonic was his least favorite. It reminded him of himself. How he went through the "android phase".

He shuddered. That was a very dark time.

"Well, if I pinned you down, this should be easy."

"Well, this might not be an ordinary hedgehog we are dealing with." he replied sharply.

She looked puzzled.

"This might not even be a hedgehog. It might be a machine. I think it might be Metal Sonic." he explained.

"Oh," she replied with no understanding. "A machine?"

"It was created by Dr. Eggman to match and defeat Sonic. Now it's on the loose." he explained

" How can you be sure it's Metal Sonic?" she asked.

"I'm not, but it has caused trouble lately, why not now?" he replied.

It made sense to her.

Upon arriving a few moments later, they couldn't find anything that's wrong.

They searched the city until they saw the problem.

"Oh, great." he stood in front of one of his more known enemies, or should he say two.

"How ya doin' Shadz?" the green hedgehog asked.

"Your lookin' as good as ever." the fox replied seductively.

"Fine, Scourge and Fiona. What is my displeasure of meeting you today." he replied.

"Well, I'm always looking for trouble so I decided to stir up some of my own. Especially with this." He held up a Chaos Emerald.

"Who is your little bat friend?" Fiona asked.

"The name's Rouge." she replied sharply.

"Rouge. That name seems kind of weak." she replied.

Fiona then didn't know what hit her. The same kind of kick that Shadow received, the same kind of shock. Sucked to be her.

Shadow took this distraction to do what he did best.

"Chaos Control!" he said. Everything warped.

But why was Scourge still fast?

"Nice try Shadz, but with my precious emerald here." he said with a laugh.

He charged at the hedgehog while he laughed. A direct hit to the jaw.

"Sucker punch, huh?" he growled. " I can play that way."

He jumped up and tripped Shadow. He jumped on the ebony hedgehog and brought down a downpour of punches.

Rouge had noticed how fast they were fighting. Bad mistake, because she didn't know Fiona was flying through the air.

They tumbled to the ground clawing and kicking. Rouge eventually pushed her off.

"You aren't that tough." Fiona fired at Rouge.

"You aren't impressive either." she replied.

Before Rouge leapt at her again, she was hit with a flying object. That object was Scourge.

Shadow now had the Chaos Emerald and was smirking. That was unusual.

"Heh. Nice work, Shadow." she complimented him.

His eyes widened and rushed towards her, he picked her up and ran.

"What are you-" Then she saw why. Metal Sonic was staring at her.

"Target not assimilated. Retrying attack." the machine murmured.

Shadow faced towards the machine and put Rouge down.

"Chaos Control!" he yelled.

He sped down the street and kicked into a building.

He grabbed the machine and threw it across the road.

Rouge had underestimated Shadow's raw power. He then ran towards her, picked her up and ran. He had something in his hand.

It was a Chaos Emerald, but then she noticed something very strange. It was ticking.

"SHADOW!" she grabbed the emerald, and flew high in the air and tossed it. Too late she realized.

Shadow saw the bat falling to the earth. He caught and her kept running. She was hurt bad. He was going to keep running.

He screwed up again.

* * *

**Wow, that was a lot of action. That was one of the more favorite things I've done. I especially like the idea of the exploding emerald. I like how Rouge is hurt on her first day. That was an interesting element. Well that's all I have to add so Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Well, here we are again. I'd like to update this story more but my key story is A Shade of Lavender(GO READ IT!). Not much more to say except let us continue into the G.U.N. Chronicles.**

Shadow looked at the battered bat.

"_God, I suck at being a hero. Sonic has it a lot harder than it seems." _the ebony hedgehog thought.

He just couldn't believe that he let Rouge get hurt. He should've noticed it was fake. After all, he is the master of the chaos emeralds.

So, there Shadow was, at the hospital with his partner of one day. He stared in the distance trying to see if this wasn't real.

He turned his head to look at the room window. It was a decent day. Sunny, clear, and warm.

Shadow could remember when he thought that good days were when it was dark and rainy.

" _I've come a long way."_ There was only one thing he could be absolutely sure of. He was never going to be the hedgehog who loved life so much, that he could be like Sonic. He didn't want to be like Sonic.

" Hey Shadow," Shadow whipped to see that Rouge was awake. " I took a beating, huh."

"Rouge I-"but Rouge cut him off.

" Look Shadow, you are the most important part of this branch of G.U.N. Plus not only was my job to help with your missions, but to protect you." she explained.

" I don't need protection!" the ebony hedgehog exclaimed.

" Obviously you do. Remember, ticking Chaos Emerald?" she replied.

"_Damn…"_ he thought.

" See you need me," she said grinning. " Anyway, what did they tell you about my leg?"

" It has second degree burns, not to mention the bruises and cuts." he replied.

" Well that sounds wonderful." she replied with excellent use of sarcasm.

"Yeah, you have an estimated 3 weeks before you are good and well." Shadow explained.

" Well, that sucks. You just better be careful out there." Rouge said.

" Wait, what?" he questioned, not realizing his situation.

" Well, listen closely: I won't be able to hold your hand these next three weeks. You're going to have to be a big boy, ok?" she explained.

" I'm not stupid." he replied sharply.

" I know, but your just too fun to mess with." she answered with a sly grin.

" I-" Once again, he is cut off, but not by Rouge, his G.U.N. beeper.

"Shadow *_crackle_* you are needed on Presidential Street immediately." the General's voice boomed.

" Well, I guess-" but Shadow had left before she finished. " Damn it, Shadow."

Rouge sighed and fell back into her pillow.

* **Shadow**

" _Sorry Rouge, but I can't screw up a third time." _he thought. Well, it was true.

He took a turn down the avenue and jumped off a car onto Presidential Street.

That is when he stopped in his tracks.

"Whoa…" he said in awe. The monster before him was could not be real.

" Hey Shadow," said a familiar voice behind him. " How's it going?"

"_Sonic." _Shadow pointed to the giant, ferocious, wolf-like thing behind him.

" Yeah," the azure hedgehog replied. " I kinda figured that was what was going on. So, uh, are we gonna kill it?"

Shadow nodded. The two hedgehogs leaped at the giant wolf. Shadow landed on his back, while Sonic landed on his nose.

" God, Shadow you don't talk a lot but what's up today?" Sonic asked while punching the creature's nose.

" Concentration." Shadow replied dodging the multiple claw swipes from the beast.

" Hm. Explain." Sonic answered.

" G.U.N. Mission. Cannot fail." he grunted after being pinned down by a giant paw.

" Ah, Shadow. The perfectionist." Sonic laughed.

" CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled, warping above the wolf and bringing a kick down on it's muzzle.

That was the end of that.

" Good work, Shadow." Sonic complemented.

Shadow nodded back at him and spoke into his beeper.

" Mission accomplished. Target is neutralized." he spoke in almost monotone.

" Good job, report to the General." the raspy voice replied.

" See ya Shadow," Sonic said running of into the distance.

" _Yeah whatever," _Shadow thought. _" All I care about is not failing."_

Shadow ran to the G.U.N. corporate building. Just in time to catch the elevator.

Upon arriving at the General's door, Shadow was met by the General himself.

" Shadow! Good work, we've got the whole thing on tape." he told the black hedgehog.

" Good, what was that creature? And what was it doing here?" Shadow questioned.

" It is a genetically engineered beast. Of course, the original animal itself was a wolf of some kind. We are still unsure about where it came from." the General explained.

" I have noticed that Sonic was also helpful in your battle…" the General continued.

" _Oh God." _he thought painfully.

" How would you like if Sonic joined-"

"No."

" Well it might be in the best interest if-"

"No."

" Well-"

"No."

"Fine." the General grumbled.

" _Sorry General, but Sonic is one partner way to many." _he thought.

" How is Rouge doing?" the General asked.

" She's alive. Second degree burns and plenty of cuts and bruises."

Shadow thought about how Rouge could've even been dead. How he could've been dead. She had a lot to owe to the white bat. She would probably never let him go without reminding him.

" Hm. You know I chose her to protect you, too." he said.

" I am aware." he replied.

" She does a pretty good job, doesn't she?" the general answered slyly.

" Yeah," Shadow said. In fact, he was just thinking of that.


End file.
